


She Is Everything

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I wrote a poem about the relationship between my Neverine and my OC.





	She Is Everything

As I wake by her side,

In the grey morning,

I see what she is.

 

She is they sky on a clear day,

She is the sun in the sky.

She is the moon and the stars in a midnight sky.

 

She is my everything,

And I am hers.


End file.
